


Falling in Love with Jung Jaehyun

by hohohaha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohaha/pseuds/hohohaha
Summary: "I am the Alpha, you are the Omega. I am your husband and you are my wife. I am your dominant and you are my submissive. We are bounded to be forever, whether you like it or not. And I'm going to make you fall in love with me."Lee Taeyong is the only heir of a small-time family mob in Seoul. He's just like every other high school student except for the fact that he's working as an assassin, killing his targets and hoping that his family will be recognized by the Four Families, the major groups who are controlling the Mafia not only in Korea but in other countries as well. After knowing the truth about who he really is, will he accept his fate as Jung Jaehyun's Omega, giving up his life for him and abandoning his dream and goals in life?





	Falling in Love with Jung Jaehyun

[Taeyong]

"I have a problem."

Winwin, one of my closest friends since I entered high school, looked at me with bored eyes. We were now eating our lunch in the cafeteria filled with people and it was a miracle that we even found a vacant table considering how snobbish the people here. "What?"

I pursed my lips and sighed. How could I tell him that the four bosses of Mafia wanted to meet me for a reason that we must not know until we meet them personally. Ever since dad told me that, I couldn't sleep a wink. I don't know what those people want from me and it's probably not a good thing. Just thinking about meeting those kind of people sent shivers down my spine.

"What's your problem, Taeyong?" Winwin asked and I could see that he was getting worried. He was always the calm guy, always knowing what to do in a stressful situation. He's pretty smart as well and if not for him, I'll probably fail another Calculus test again.

I shook my head and gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine."

In the corner of my eye. I saw Jaehyun walking aimlessly around the cafeteria, probably look for a table to use so that he could eat his lunch. I eyed him in amusement, never getting used to the fact that a tall guy liked him, who was always wearing thick type of clothes as if he was afraid of the sunlight hitting his skin, would look like a complete doofus when he's in a crowded place. I saw some of the football players intentionally bumping him here and there to the point where he could drop his lunch tray on the floor. Lucky for him, he didn't.

"What're you looking at?" Winwin followed the direction where I was looking and saw that I was observing Jaehyun. "Geez, he still doesn't learn his place...doesn't he know that he won't ever, ever, ever get the chance to eat here in the cafeteria?"

I scowled.Every time I see a person being bullied like that in isolation never fail to make me pissed off. I know, heroic much but hey, even a tiny person like me could make a change, right?

I stared at Jaehyun and he was getting pressured from the intense mocking looks that everyone was giving him. He was helplessly holding his tray, head down low, staggering to walk past the cafeteria hall to go to the nearest comfort room.

Without words, I stood up to walk towards him. I heard Winwin calling for me but I ignored him and just continued on walking my way to Jaehyun. When he was about to get out of the hall, I stopped him by holding his arm.

I was surprised how muscular he was after gripping his biceps. It wasn't an exaggerated but I could tell that he's been working out. Weird. He looked extremely pathetic though I didn't want to say it out loud. It's kind of rude.

He turned to face me and again, to my surprise, I saw his brown hued eyes looking at me in confusion. He was scared and worried at the same time, it was like I'm looking at a puppy that was abandoned.

"D-do you need me for something?” I couldn't even hear his voice that much because it was too soft. It was deep and throaty but gentle as well.

Woah, I'm talking like I'm crushing over this guy. I mentally shook my head to wake myself.

"I... do you want to eat lunch with me?"

He raised a brow at me in spite of the long bangs covering his forehead. "Me? Eat lunch? With you?"

I nodded my head while grinning. "Yeah! Come on, I know a place where you can eat peacefully!"

-

It's twenty minutes til the bell rang and I'm still sitting on the grass at the back of the school, accompanying Jaehyun while he eats his lunch in silence. I watched him eats without a sound. When he finished his lunch, he looked back at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I never knew this place even existed." He sheepishly said making me roll my eyes sarcastically.

"No one really come here because it's all dirty and scary and alone but sometimes, it's fine to have a place like this." I said while smiling back.

He finished his juice as well, crushing the container without effort. "Oh, sorry to ask but do I know you from somewhere?"

I stifled a laugh. I've been his classmate for over three years and he still doesn't know me! I wouldn't blame him though. He doesn't talk much and he's always alone by himself. not even interacting with everyone in the class. Some time I come up to talk to him but he'll just casually brush me off. This might be the first time that I talked to him like this.

He flushed a little, embarrassed that I laughed. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine! I'm Taeyong by the way. Lee Taeyong. Jung Jaehyun, right?" I reaffirmed and he nodded his head.

"How'd you know my name?" Jaehyun innocently asked.

I grinned. "Everyone knows your name, Jae. You're like the school nerd." I informed and he stiffly chuckled.

"I see."

I saw how he pushed his hair to the ear, seeing his earlobe with several piercings. I blinked, not really expecting to see the school nerd having an ear like that. Jaehyun strike me as a man who looked like he'll cry when confronted by sharp objects and such.

Jaehyun noticed that I was staring. "What's wrong?"

"Oh? Ah, nothing."

We heard the bell ringing, signifying that lunch break was over. I stood up while Jaehyun stayed sitting down.

"Aren't you gonna go back inside?" I dumbly asked and he shook his head to answer.

"Maybe later." He looked up to me, smiling. "Thanks again Taeyong. I appreciate it."

I sincerely smiled. "You're welcome.

I walked away but stopped when I remembered something. "Hey Jaehyun."

He glanced at me again, blinking. "Hmm?"

"Are you by any chance is interested in going to the lake tomorrow? Me and my friends are planning to go and I figure it'll be awesome if I invite you." I said, silently praying that he'll say yes. Ever since I noticed how he was isolated from the people, I couldn't help but invite him sometimes to parties and gatherings. But he always reject my offer without a reason. But that didn't stop me from asking him every time we have plans with my friends.

Jaehyun thought for a second before finally nodding. "Sure."

I widened my eyes at him in disbelief. "A-are you for real?!" I ran back to him. "You're going to come?!"

He looked confused at my sudden outburst but nodded nevertheless. "Yes." He shortly answered.

I laughed triumphantly. "Awesome!" I fished my phone out. "Give me your phone number, I'll message you the time!"

He took it to type his number on my phone. After putting it, Jaehyun gave it back. "Here." He smiled again.

"Thanks so much!" I saved his phone number and grinned at him. "You'll definitely come, right?!"

Jaehyun nodded for the nth time. "Yes, I promise."

"AWESOME!" It felt like I just won from the lottery. I've been inviting him for the last three years and he always say no to my invites. It's the first time he finally said yes! "T'll see you back in class! Don't be late, okay?!"

"Yeah, you too." I heard Jaehyun saying but I ignored it due to me being happy from his approval.

-

Evening came and I was getting ready to the supposed important meeting with the four bosses. I really didn't want to come and would rather play video games in my room but dad insisted.

We're now inside the ridiculously unjustified expensive car that dad specifically bought just for the purpose of attending these sort of meetings. Asking me, he was just doing this to boast to the other families about how rich he was even though we're really not that rich.

An hour later, we arrived in the location of the meeting. It was a five-star hotel and from what I was told this hotel was owned by one of the four bosses and it's usually the place where they conduct the meeting.

I broodily dragged myself out of the vehicle while dad proudly got out as if he was the star of the night. My dad was the kind of guy who's really arrogant and loud and weird but he's funny in his own way. I was glad that he wasn't that strict and was always accommodating my needs and stuff Dad was also especially loving and gentle to my little sister, It's been years since my mom and dad got divorced and it's been him and only him who's supporting us.

He's also caring to his subordinates and treats them as his own sons and daughters. Though we're small in numbers, we see ourselves as this one happy family.

Taeil, our family driver, peaked through the car window to grin at me. "Don't forget to get a selfie from the four bosses, okay?" He teased and I rolled my eyes on him.

"Fuck you." I silently muttered, making Taeil laugh.

We got inside the hotel and went to reception table. Knowing my father, the woman behind the counter gave us a gold card.

"I'm starving dad." I complained while pulling his sleeve to get his attention. He only rolled his eyes on me before entering the elevator.

"We ate dinner already, Taeyong and if I remember correctly, you're the one who ate like there's no tomorrow. You even took Lami's food." He retorted with a sarcastic smile and I glared at him.

"Yeah I know but I'm still hungry." It's already nervewracking to meet the four bosses. It's making me more hungry for food. Every time I'm facing a stressful scenario such as this, my appetite would suddenly increase like I'm a woman who's about to give birth or something like that.

"We'll eat after they talk to us." Dad promised with a sigh and I beamed at him.

-

When we arrived at the 53rd floor, a couple of men dressed in expensive suit greeted us. I noticed that they were all wearing weapons underneath their coats. They're probably the elite bodyguards that the four bosses have. I heard rumors about them on how they were trained in an early age to served as guards for the top bosses of the Mafia. They all undergo horrendous training to be a perfect shield for those... people.

They were all wearing dark shades and although I wanted to comment about how mean-looking they were. I didn't.

While walking through the corridor. I glanced up to dad to ask him. "You don't really know why they want to meet with us?"

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. It's the first time they called me out here... privately."

I could tell that dad was also nervous in spite of his calm demeanor.

I pursed my lips and thought hard. We're not particularly famous within the Mafia world because we're just small fries compared to the others who were all fighting for dominance. It's true that we do underground businesses such as drug dealing and frauds but other than that, we're nothing. So it's hard to understand why the top dogs wanted to meet us all of a sudden.

They specifically told dad that I should come and that's what's bugging me most.

The elite guards stopped in front of a gigantic door and I looked at in menace.

One of them opened the door for us and in we came. It was a spacious room with only a sofa set and a table in the middle. The tall windows were covered with thick white curtains.

Two men were sitting down on the white leather sofa, with wines served on the table. I backed away after feeling that intimidating aura coming from them. They definitely belonged to the four bosses families. With the way they were sitting and looking at us with those kind of eyes.

I audibly gulped, looking at dad to see what he's going to do. He stepped forward, standing tall in front of them. He bowed his head low as a sign of greeting and respect and I also did the same even though I didn't want to do it.

"We apologize for suddenly calling you out here, Lee." One of the men said after sipping his glass of wine.

My dad smiled at them. "It's an honor to be called out like this, Mr Jung."

The man nodded at dad. "Do take a seat."

Dad and I both sat down. I was clenching my teeth, afraid that I'll pissed them off if I say anything. These people weren't exactly the nicest people in the world. They could eradicate anyone who pisses them off without even lifting a finger.

They're scary enough so I'll just shut my mouth and let dad do the talking even though I'm the one they wanted to meet.

I curled my hands into a fist.

"Are you aware about the story about the Alpha and Omega?"

We looked at the guy beside the man who greeted us few minutes ago. He was probably around mid-forties and even though he looked old, he was still good looking. He had a brunette hair and bright brown eyes.

He looked familiar. Hmm.

Dad rubbed his chin like a detective. "Yes, I've heard stories about it but it's never deemed true. People believe that it's just a hoax, a myth, an urban legend."

I blinked. What were they talking about? Alpha? Omega? Like the one in the Bible?

"Unfortunately, those stories are not hoaxes." The man said and dad silently gasped.

"Wait...are you meaning to say that..." Dad slowly looked at me with fear on his eyes and I also became afraid at the way he was looking at me.

"There are only one percent of the people who are born as Alphas and Omegas. Our son, Jaehyun, is born as an Alpha." The man informed while looking straight into my eyes. "And you, Lee Taeyong, is his Omega."

I stared back at him with blank eyes. Huh? I'm who? The Omega? What the fluff was he talking about? He kept on yapping about this Alpha and Omega thing like it's a brand of sardines

Dad clenched his fist. "Wait just a minute... you're not saying that Taeyong is..."

"Yes, Lee. He's born as an Omega."

"And how did you come up with the conclusion that he's an Omega, Mr. Jung? Do you have any proofs?"

I was getting confused at what they were talking about. "Dad... what...?"

"I know that he's an Omega."

A familiar low voice suddenly spoke behind me. I quickly turned around and screamed after seeing a tall teenage guy standing behind me and leaning over the sofa that we were sitting on. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and could see different kind of tattoos on his arm up to his chest.

"Jaehyun." One of the bosses called and my eyes widened after hearing his name. Wait... this was Jaehyun?

He sweetly smiled at me. "Nice to see you again, Lee."

I was speechless at his sudden appearance and so as my dad. Jaehyun's eyes looked down on me and I suddenly felt something inside me - like there's a sudden urge to touch him.

What the fuck?

I quickly erased the thought.

"W-who are you?!" I dumbly asked even though I already know his name.

"Let me introduce to you, the next heir of Jung Family, Jung Jaehyun."

My heart almost stopped beating after hearing his full name.

What the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a re-make novel by ellesugi.


End file.
